


Archangel

by rainbowdracula



Series: Filius [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, the Dragon, and breaking curfew.</p><p>Or: where Matt Murdock is Peter's adoptive father and mentor in superheroics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> What is this timeline I don't even know.

"Then war broke out in heaven; Michael and his angels battled against the dragon. The dragon and its angels fought back, but they did not prevail and there was no longer any place for them in heaven."

_Revelation 12:7-8_

Matt slept like a cat most nights.

The city say, curled, on the edge of his conscious – garbage and oil, cars and voices. His sheets rasping against his skin, dinner lingering in the air. Tears and shuffling feet at his door.

Matt jolted up. "Peter?"

The sniffling grew in intensity. "Y-yeah..."

"Come here, it's fine," Matt said. Peter's little feet pattered over the floor, the mattress dipping under his weight. He buried his face in the crook of Matt's neck, and Matt cradled him close. "Did you have that dream again?"

"Uh-huh," Peter said. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared, Peter," Matt assured.

It's been six months since the skies opened up and rained fire down on Manhattan. Matt had thought it Judgement Day, and his ideas of apocalypse had only increased with the fact Peter's first grade class had been in the middle of the attack on a field trip.

Even a rescue from his idol, Captain America, had done nothing to stave off the nightmares.

"It was an awful day," Matt said. "And those were some awful monsters."

"I pray not to be scared," Peter murmured. Matt frowned, thinking.

"Do you remember Saint Michael?" Matt asked.

"The angel?"

"Archangel," Matt gently corrected. "He's the leader of God's armies, and fights against evil. If you pray to him, he'll come and protect you."

"He will?" Peter asked. His voice was very small.

"Of course," Matt promised. "You just have to repeat this— _Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle_..."

"Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil," Peter mumbled, racing across the rooftops to Oscorp Tower, currently in possession of a lizard problem. "May God rebuke him, we humbly pray..."

He thought of Doctor Connors raving about humanity's weakness, his own soft words – _we all have a purpose._

_Blessed are the meek, for they shall inherit the earth._

"And do thou, O Prince of the heavenly host," he said through clenched teeth, bleeding and raw fingers clinging to the steel lattice work. "By the power of God..."

His whole body ached like a bruise from Connors – the Lizard – throwing him up and down New York. The Lizard was speaking, hissing, with a mouth full of knives, but the pain muffled Peter's ears. Hand, knee, he crawled to the dispenser. "Thrust into Hell Satan and all the evil spirits..."

Finally, the antidote canister was thrust into the dispenser, erupting into the air like neon snow. The Lizard's roar slowly diminished into human yells.

"Who prowl about the world seeking the ruin of souls," he panted out. "Amen. Fuck."

Boots were pounding on the metal steps, Peter's queue to get out of Dodge. The empty rooftop a couple of blocks away seemed like the perfect place to vomit up the last three days. Of course, he did not get that luxury.

"Peter. Johnathan. Murdock."

Peter's blood froze even as his body slowly turned towards his doom. Daredevil was silhouetted by the cop cars and skyline.

"Hi, Dad! I can explain."

"You better," Matt growled. "And you'll have a long, long time to think about that explanation, because you are _banned from patrol_ until you are thirty."

Peter squared his shoulders, squawking out, "Dad—"

He was cut off when Matt pulled him into a tight hug. His breath was ragged, and Peter felt awful, because he made his dad cry.

"Never do that to me again, you understand?" Matt murmured. "If anything happened to you..."

"I'll always get back up, no matter how hard I fall," Peter promised. "You taught me that."

Matt kissed his forehead. "I know, I know. You're too much like me. Let's get you to Claire's where I can—"

"Are we interrupting an important student-mentor moment?"

"Stark!"

Any hint of softness vanished from the lines of Matt's mouth, replaced with the icy steel of Daredevil. There was a reason Peter's mask fully covered his face, and it was the lack of that sort of facial control.

"Don't do that whole get out of my territory, I pissed around the perimeter alpha wolf thing," Iron Man said, landing on the roof. Captain America was close behind, expression guarded. "Upper Manhattan is neutral superhero ground!"

"I thought I made it clear that Spider-Man is my responsibility," Daredevil growled. "And that the Avengers have no right to meddle with him."

"You speaking for the kid now?" Iron Man asked. "Aren't you supposed to be a motor mouth, spider boy?"

"I've been advised by my counsel not to speak," Peter intoned. He was sort of hiding behind Matt.

"We're just here to offer Spider-Man medical assistance," Captain Rogers said, making a placating hand gesture. "No strings attached, don't have to take off your mask. You've taken quite a beating."

Daredevil cocked his head, moving slightly in Peter's direction. Peter made a considering noise.

"I've always wanted to see the inside of that eyesore," Peter said. Iron Man made an indignant noise.

 

-

 

"I don't understand all the glass," Peter blabbered. "Can't everyone see your super-secret business?"

"I'd imagine it symbolizes transparency," Doctor Banner said, deftly stitching up Peter's wounds. "Or something. Whoever did your other stitches is very good. Nurse?"

"Likes to remain anonymous," Matt said from the corner. "No offense."

"None taken," Banner said evenly. He said everything evenly. "Your wounds are already healing."

"That's the superpowers," Peter said cheerfully.

"Do those let you take a serious beating and keeping going?" Captain Rogers asked, striding into the room.

"No, that one's the Catholicism," Peter said. Matt snorted back a laugh, and Rogers nodded in understanding.

"So a Catholic hangs out with a guy dressed as the Devil?" Stark asked, following behind Rogers. "Isn't that blasphemous?"

"Often what keeps us in line is not the promise of Heaven, but the threat of Hell," Daredevil said. "Fear is a powerful motivator."

Captain Rogers's face was unreadable. "Machiavellian."

Daredevil had the mouth twitch that meant he was intrigued. "Not all of us can be eternal symbols of truth and justice, Captain."

Banner finished the last stitch.

"I'd say to avoid putting weight on your ankle for at least two weeks, but given this rapid healing you may only need two days," Banner said. "You've got someone to take the stitches out. Just take it easy, be on the lookout for the usual signs of concussion or brain injury. You should be right as rain in a month or so."

"Thanks, Doc," Peter said. Matt helped him up, arm slung around his shoulder. The strength of him was comforting and familiar.

"You're always welcome to our top-of-the-line medical services," Stark offered.

"We can take care of ourselves," Matt grunted.

"But thanks anyway," Peter hastily assured.

They made their way to the roof, Rogers their silent escort.

"I'm sorry about before," Rogers said. "You've raised a good kid."

Daredevil cocked his head.

"I know," he replied, before they swung off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Commission information ](http://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/post/121606093217/writing-commissions) [My Tumblr](http://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com)


End file.
